1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chain stitch sewing machines and more particularly to actuating mechanisms for double pointed loopers in such machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single thread chain stitch sewing machines utilizing double pointed loopers are commonly used in machines for sewing buttons onto garments and sewing a series of substantially superimposed stitches for tacking together multiple pieces of material. Various means have been utilized in such machines for driving the double pointed loopers so as to alternately place each of the two loops seizing points into cooperative association with a sewing needle as required to provide for the formation of chain stitches. However, the looper actuating mechanisms employed heretofore have generally been structurally complex as well as costly to produce, and have frequently failed in use.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide a double pointed looper in a sewing machine with improved actuating mechanism which is simple in construction, has few parts, and is inexpensive to manufacture as well as maintain.
It is another object of the invention to provide a double pointed looper in a sewing machine with improved actuating mechanism as described which is reliable in operation.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent hereinafter during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.